


Visiting Hours

by FanGirlyGlee



Series: Legends Vignettes [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyGlee/pseuds/FanGirlyGlee
Summary: Ray's turn for some company





	Visiting Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Mild spoilers for Season 3, Episode 15, "Necromancing the Stone"

Sara entered into the kitchen just as Mick was putting the top on a travel mug.  “How is he?” she asked quietly.

“Bout like you’d expect,” Mick replied.  “Goin’ to see him now.”

“Did he say what…”

Mick cut her off.  “You can guess.  _Not you_ made sure to break his leg again so odds are it was her."  Sara wore a pained expression as she shoved her hands in her pockets. 

“I was hoping.  I couldn't tell for sure what I was doing.”

Mick looked at her with sympathy.  “I **know** , Blondie.  You know I do.  Keep fighting it.  Oh, and keep the new kid out of my room.”

Sara managed a tired smile.  “I’ll have a talk with Wally.  Go sit with Ray.”

Xxx

When Mick got to the infirmary Ray appeared to be asleep.  There was a small table and chair next to the treatment area where various team members had been taking turns keeping Ray company.  Mick set the mug down on the table and then sat himself down with a loud sigh.  “You know something, Haircut.  Even all messed up…Nate’s still prettier than you.”  Ray smiled and tried to laugh, but began to wheeze.

“Ow, that hurts you dick.  My lung’s not fully healed yet.”

“Knew you were faking,” Mick teased. 

Ray turned toward him with a dreamy smile.   “I was holding out for true love’s first kiss.”  

Mick snorted.  “You’d be waitin’ longer than a hundred years.  Brought you some tea.  Probably not as good as whatever comes out of that machine you have, but it’s hot.”  Ray groaned as he sat up and accepted the mug gratefully.  “What’s taking Gideon so long?” Mick asked.

“She’s still bringing systems on line.  I told her to get everybody else fixed up and take her time with me.”

“Of course you did.” 

Ray sipped the tea and seemed pleased with it.  “Not like I have anywhere to be. Lab’s a disaster.”

Mick grinned.  “Yeah, but it worked.  Look.”  He made a fist, then opened his hand to reveal a ball of flame dancing on his palm. 

Ray’s eyes sparkled with wonder.  “That is amazing.  Of course now we’ll never get you out of your room.” 

Mick grunted unhappily.  “That was not cool.  Kid needs to learn some respect.”  He shifted in his seat.  “M’sorry I wasn’t there.  You asked me to watch and I was bein' all pissy about the kid.”

“Nothing you could have done.  Nothing I could do.”  The guilt in Ray’s voice was wrenching.  “I just looked up and she was there, saying it was me who should be dead.” He turned his head so Mick wouldn't see him get teary.

Mick reached out and caught Ray's arm.  “Wasn’t real.”

“Broken femur’s real enough…for the second time.”

Mick could see Ray disappearing into his own head.  He wanted to do something, but the only thing he could think of was going to be unpleasant.  For Haircut he would make the sacrifice.

“Hey Gideon!”

“Yes, Mister Rory.”

“You have enough power to do that brain mapping thing you keep asking me about?”

“At current levels the scan will take a minimum of one hour.”

Mick stood up, moved to the treatment area next to Ray’s and sat down again.  “Nowhere else I need to be,” he stated bravely.

Ray looked concerned.  “You think you can do it – sit still that long?”

“Guess we’ll find out.”

“Thanks, Mick.”

“You uh, got anything interesting to read on that tablet of yours?”

Ray picked up his tablet and said, “Oh there’s an email from Lisa.”

Mick’s eyebrows crept upward.  

Ray nodded.  “Yes, Snart's sister. We’ve been corresponding for awhile.  I looked her up after the Time Bureau benched us.  Figured you would at least let _her_ know you made it to Aruba safely.  After that she asked for some advice on starting a small business."

Mick rolled his eyes, and Ray shook his head lightly.  "Yes, I know she's using it to clean money from her criminal activities, but I choose to focus on her entrepreneurial spirit.  I'm also getting a consulting fee."

"I'm so proud of you," Mick murmured, trying to move as little as possible. 

**Author's Note:**

> watching the episode I just knew Ray would see Anna


End file.
